Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter3
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/HappyEnding'


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

SongQian/Victoria

Xi ChanYeol(untuk kelancaran FF ini marganya diganti)

EXO couple

Rated: T-M(GS)

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋ.Author is GS.O iya rating aku naikkan menjadi T-M karena ada adegan adegan yang tidak masuk dalam katagori rated T.

HAPPYREADING

DON'T LIKE°DON'T READ!

salam HunHan

Chapter 3 is Up...

"Engh..5 menit lagi Lu"Jawab Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun 'tidur'.

"Baiklah aku akan turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan hanya 5 itu kau harus mandi dan sarapan,arra?"Kata Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk beberapa menit kemudian Sehun berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang ia Sehun terlihat lebih segar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sehunnah kemari,aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"Perintah Luhan sambil meletakkan sarapan mereka dimeja makan,Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"Lu setelah ini apa kegiatanmu?"Tanya Sehun sambil menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Menunggumu pulang kerumah mungkin,kurasa hanya itu"Jawab Luhan tenang

Sehun dan Luhan sarapan dengan tenang pagi itu...Walaupun Luhan tidak jago dalam hal memasak,bagaimanapun hasilnya Sehun akan memakannya dan tetap menjuluki masakan Luhan adalah masakan yang paling enak yang pernah ia makan setelah Eommanya tapi.

"Ehm ok,aku sudah berangkat dulu ne?Hati hati dirumah kunci pintu saat aku tak ada arra?"Titah Sehun

"Ayay captain! "Jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Sehun's side

"Aku pergi dulu,annyeong."Pamitku

"Sehun tunggu!"Panggil Luhan padaku

"Rambutmu belum rapi."Ujarnya sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutku,kulihat Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan sejujurnya aku bahagia saat merasakan kalau kami seperti pasangan,tapi nyatanya mencuri sedikit kecupan darinya.

Oh GOD Luhan MEMBALASnya

1detik...

2detik...

3detik...

4detik...

5detik...

Aku langsung melepaskan ciumanku darinya.

"Sudah ya Lu,nanti aku bisa terlambat"Jelasku padanya,bisa kuihat jelas rona merah dipipinya.

"N ne,hati-hati Sehun."Jawabnya terbata tanpa memandangku,aigoo manisnya Luhan saat seperti ini.

Ah sungguh hari yang indah...

Luhan's Side

Kunci pintu sudah,membereskan kamarku sudah,mencuci peralatan bekas sarapan sudah...Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?

Ahh aku punya ide,kubuka dan ! Sehun baru saja memperbarui statusnya

•SehunOH•

'Aku melakukan itu sudah dengan pertimbangan yang halnya dengan perasaan ini~'°6m

Apakah Sehun menyukaiku,ahhh tapi rasanya tidak Lu kau juga harus mengganti statusmu hari ini!terlalu berlebihan memang,tapi aku harap dengan ini Sehun bisa mengerti perasaanku.

•Xiaolu•

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi salah?Tapi rasanya tidak :/' °1sec

Normal POV

Sudah 3 jam Sehun meninggalkan Luhan telah terbangun dari mungkin adalah salah satu efek samping dari melirik jam yang berada dinakasnya jam 12.50,begitulah yang tertulis pada benda kecil berbentuk persegi meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya,lalu menekan 'Speed Dial 1'

"Yeoboseo..Sehun kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir pukul 1"Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak

"Yeoboseo Lu aku sedang-"Jawab Sehun terputus

(Siapa sehunnah?")Tanya yeoja diluar sana

"Sehun kau sedang bersama SIAPA?"Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'siapa'

"Aku sedang bersama Song akan mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu,setelah itu aku akan segera kem-"

tut tut tut~Ucap Sehun terputus,karena Luhan terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan teleponya.

Normal POV

"Aku sedang bersama Song akan mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu,setelah itu aku akan segera kem-"

"Halo Lu lu lu?"Panggil Sehun panik

"Ada apa Sehunnah?"Tanya SongQian

"Ah itu Luhan tiba-tiba memutus sambungan teleponnya"Jawab Sehun terlihat bingung

"Luhan?Wah pasti ia cemburu karena 'pangerannya' sedang bersama Yeoja lain..Aigoo lucunya"Ucap SongQian sumringah.

"Sudahlah Sehunnah aku bisa pulang sendiri,kau pulanglah kasihan Luhan sudah menunggumu"Saran SongQian

"Gwenchana,cepatlah naik agar aku cepat kembali"Sahut Sehun datar seperti biasanya

"Keras Sehunnah...Tambah kecepatannya kasihan Luhan sendirian"Ujar SongQian sambil memukul Helm yang Sehun kenakan.

Kini Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang,SongQian juga sudah sampai dengan selamat memacu motornya dengan Kecepatan diatas dirumah Sehun buru-buru memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumah memasuki rumah Sehun mendapati Luhan di ruang keluarga,sedang menonton TV dengan wajah datar sambil memeluk boneka 'Bambi'pemberiannya.

"Hai Lu ada apa?mengapa memutus sambungan teleponnya"Tanya Sehun hati-hari,ia tahu Luhan sekarang tidak dalam 'mood' yang mengapa jika berhubungan dengan yeoja bernama SongQian itu Luhan pasti akan menjadi 'Aneh' menurut Sehun.

Hening itulah jawaban Luhan

"Lu?Luhan?"Tanya Sehun

"-" Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan,ia masih setia menatap layar TV dengan wajah datarnya.

"Luhaaan~Lulu XiLuhannn"Sehun mulai kebingungan dengan tingkah Luhan

"-" Masih tak ada jawaban lagi

"Lu aku sedang berbicara denganmu,jadi tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara"Ucap Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Bicaralah pada semut didinding itu!"Jawab Luhan ketus

"Deer Ayolah XiaoLu,ada apa?bicaralah~"

"Sana pergilah dengan 'kekasihmu' itu"racau Luhan

"Eyy~Jadi Rusa Kecilku ini sedang cemburu karena aku pulang bersama Song-"

"Stoopp! jangan sebut nama itu,dan satu lagi aku tidak cemburu padamu ataupun yeoja itu"Sergah Luhan cepat

"Ah begitu rupanya,ya sudahlah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kerumah SongQian Ne...Soalnya aku tadi belum selesai belajarnya"Pancing sehun jahil

"YA!YA!YA! Oh Sehun tetap disitu,jika kau berani melangkahkan kakimu dari rumah

ini aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"Ancam Luhan

"Oke oke baiklah,jadi sebenarnya ada apa?ceritakan padaku" Tanya Sehun sambil merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Satu aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan'nya' dan yang kedua aku sangat tidak suka,jika kau membonceng yeoja lain selain AKU dimotor kita itu"ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun erat

"'Motor kita'?"Ulang Sehun sambil tertawa kencang

"Maksudku motormu!"Jawab Luhan cepat

"Aigoo,Rusaku ini pencemburu rupanya"Jawab Sehun terkekeh

"Sehuuun~aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"Rajuk Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Sehun

"YA!YA!Baiklah baiklah,Lu tatap aku,aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kita mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing ingat itu"Ujar sehun serius sambil melepaskan cengkraman Luhan pada rambutnya.

"Sehun aku menyayangi mu"Jawab Luhan lesu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun

"Aku juga menyayangimu Lu"Jawab Sehun sambil melonggarkan pelukan luhan dan menatap dalam mata Rusa Kecilnya.

Kini Luhan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan Chu ~ sebuah benda lembut menempel dengan indah di bibir tipis Sehun hanya terdiam mematung karena terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan perbuat,tapi kini Sehun perlahan Luhan tak tinggal diam,tangannya kini digunakan untuk membelai rahang tegas milik kiri sehun terus menarik tengkuk luhan semakin memperdalam kanan Sehun pun juga tinggal diam,tangan kekarnya kini menelusup kebalik kaos yang Luhan kenakan menari indah dipunggung mulus Luhan.

'Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kita mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing ingat itu' Inilah yg terngiang dipikiran Luhan sekarangg,ia terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa faktanya mereka hanyalah sadar kini air mata Luhan sudah meluncur bebas di tidak ingin barpisah dengan Sehun,tapi ia mengerti bahwa pada dasarnya manusia memiliki garis takdir biarkan kehidupan mereka mengalir mengikuti melepaskan tautannya secara sepihak.

"Lu,mengapa menangis,apa aku salah lagi?"Tanya sehun bingung sambil mengusap titik-titik air mata dikedua pipi Luhan

"Ani..kau tidak salah,Aku masih belum siap jika kita berpisah nantinya."Jawab Luhan lesu

"Ya Lu aku mengerti,kita sudah belasan tahun hidup itu juga akan terasa sulit bagiku."Jawab Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Emm Sehun,maaf aku 'lancang' padamu ."Ujar Luhan tanpa menatap sehun sedikit hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Maaf aku juga sudah tidak sopan padamu."Ujar Sehun menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ah sudahlah Lu,jangan bersedih lagi"Kata Sehun mencairkan suasana.

Lalu Sehun mencium surai Luhan lembut.

"Emm..Lu apakah kau tidak merasa bosan seharian hanya berdiam diri dirumah?Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"Tawar Sehun

"Eoddiga?"Tanya Luhan bingung

"Mollayo."Ujar Sehun muka Luhan tampak sedang berfikir

"Eyy~sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak berfikir,Kajja!"Sahut Sehun seakan tau apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan sambil menyeret tangan Luhan.

"Arasseo arraseo,sekalian aku mau membeli kebutuhan kali ini biarkan aku yang mengemudi otteo?"Rayu Luhan dengan tatapan memelas

"Arraseo,Kajja"Jawab Sehun yang akhirnya luluh dengan tatapan memelas Luhan.

Kali ini Luhanlah yang mengambil alih Mobil Sport putih melesat membelah ramainya kota Seoul,inilah Luhan selalu mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas juga suka mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi,namun ia tidak pernah melebihi batas jika sedang mengendarai mobilnya,karena ia masih sayang Sehun menegur Luhan karna gaya mengemudinya,tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan sedikit mereka telah sampai disupermarket yang cukup terkenal,dan letaknya bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Sehunnah bisa kau kau bawakan trolly ini ?"

"Hmm.."Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya,dan mengambil alih trolly yang ada dipegangan Luhan.

"Lu apa yang kita perlukan?"Tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah kecil Luhan

"Eum...sayuran,daging,buah,susu,bumbu dapur dan ice cream kurasa"Jawab Luhan enteng

"Jadi semua bahan makanan habis?"Tanya Sehun

"Eum.."Jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil

Saat Sehun sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan,tiba-tiba Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan membuat sehun bingung.

"Waeyo?"Tanya Sehun datar seperti biasanya

"Itu aku melihat teman Hitammu sedang bersama seorang Yeoja"Cicit Luhan

"Hitam?JongIn maksudmu?"

"Eum,ne...itu dia"Jawab Luhan mantap.

"Disebelah mana?"Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Tadi ia sudah keluar dari sini."Jawab Luhan lagi

"Oh..ya ini semua sudah cukup?"Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kedalam trolly yang ia dorong

"Kurasa sudah..ayo ke kasir."

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan tengah memasukkan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil Luhan,saat Sehun menyusun barang-barang belanjaannya tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Ada apa Lu?"Tanya sehun kaget

"itu..itu Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama JongIn sunbae"Tunjuk Luhan tepat kesebrang jalan

"Kyungsoo Nugu?"Jawab sehun

"Kyungsoo,Yeoja yang selalu bersamaku ketika berada di sekolah..yeoja yang bermata JongIn sunbae tidak mempunyai yeojachingu,Tapi itu apa?"Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah mungkin ini akan seru jika kita menyelidikinya"Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum miring

"Kupikir aku setuju denganmu kali ini Sehunnah"Jawab Luhan dengan seringai kecil yang terpatri diwajahnya

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada didalam mobil,kali ini Sehunlah yang mengambil alih mereka tengah mengikuti JongIn dan juga Kyungsoo ke mana pun mereka pergi.

"Namsan Tower?Tempat berkencan?Lumayan"Ujar Luhan

"Ayo Sehunnah kita turun"Ajak Luhan tak sabaran

"Chakkaman Lu,pakailah ini"Kata Sehun sambill memakaikan topi hitam bertuliskan 'Freiknock' ke kepala Luhan

"Nah,ayo"Jawab sehun

Saat Luhan sedang serius menguntit JongIn dan Kyungsoo,tiba-tiba

'GREEPP'

Telapak tangan Sehun mendarat dengan mulus di telapak tangan halus nan mungil milik terkejut Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Diamlah,jangan hanya perlu ber'akting' menjadi sepasang kekasih disini"Jawab Sehun datar sambil berjalan lurus.

Seketika pipi Luhan merona hebat karena mendengar kata-kata 'sepasang kekasih' dari mulut telah bersembunyi,kini Bulanlah yang bertugas untuk menyinari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:30,sampai saat ini mereka masih setia dengan aktivitas baru mereka yaitu 'mari menguntit JongIn dan Kyungsoo'.Raut wajah Luhan sudah terlihat lelah,Sehun sedari tadi pun sudah mengajak Luhan Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap pergi mengikuti JongIn dan Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini pun Luhan heboh sendiri karena...

•

•

•

TBC

maaf banget ya chingu...jelek ya FFku?oh iya maaf lagi untuk Chapter 2 aku masih kurang teliti,masih banyak adalah Vitaminku buat ngelanjutin FF kalian sempet jangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa follow di twitter aku ( okocha_magynda) atau bisa follow di twitter yang lain ( KfyhKR)Bisa juga Add di facebook aku(Khansa Magynda).Butuh banget saran dari kalian kalian para don't be silent reader 고맙습니다.사랑해용.훈한.엑소L.

~Salam HunHan~

•HunHan Feel•

Delete or Next?

by: SummerWinter production

•Neverendingwork•


End file.
